Lost Love
by spikelover86
Summary: A epic story of love, myth, and heroes. I kinda suck at summaries but still try the story out. Warnings so far slash meaning man on man, and smut. Remember R&R, and also enjoy.
1. Prologue to the races

This is just a small reference to help with parts of the story that some people might not understand, it's about the races of this world. There's a lot I know but it all has its purpose.

Human- Not much here just normal homo-sapiens. They are the largest race in the world but are also viewed as the weakest and third class citizens.

Kalamaro- This race is known as witches and corrupt lords. Each witch gets one magickal aspect ex: fire, water, earth, air, spirit, time, and so on. It is also a very rare thing to find a kalamaro who can wield more than one force. They are also the evil and cruel rulers of this world, although prophecy does speak of one gentle kalamaro purifying the race. Their physical differences from humans are their ears have pointed tips and their eyes have specs of jewels in them.

Drako- This race is known as born killers and warriors. They are raised from a very young age in the art of war. Each has mastered most weapons but each one has a weapon that they specialize in and always takes to battle. They are also the main force of the kalamaro army, and take pride in bloodlust they share. Physical differences from humans are their eyes that are just like serpents, and they have small patches of scales on their bodies. Their tongues are also slightly forked but most can't tell.

Wolfo- This race is known for their loyalty and playfulness. They are very hard workers and are thrilled by praise and it is rumored they also love being scratched behind the ears, although they deny it. The wolfo race also prides the belief of survival of the fittest, if one is viewed as weak they lose the respect of their people. Physical differences from humans are their ears which are basically wolf ears some pointed some floppy, they also have long bushy wolf tails.

Cateran- This race is known for their beauty and grace. There is only five males born every generation, other than that is a completely female race. The cateran are priestesses and huntresses, being slightly more tribe based than a lot of other races. A human viewpoint of them would be the amazons. Physical differences from humans are their cat like ears and their sleek shorthair tails, it is also said when angered their eyes turn to slits.

Screecher- This race is known for their intelligence and sense of justice. They are a tribe of monks who know battle but prefer to find the inner peace within themselves. The home of the screechers is atop a cluster of ancient trees. Physical differences from humans are their wings that sprout from the shoulder blades, and rather than hair coming out of their head they have a mane of feathers.

Marinas- This race is known for their empathy and intuition. The home villages of the marinas are located on the beaches of the oceans. For the most part they are healers, whether it is for the mind or body. As a species they are also very quiet and gentle, and do not enjoy or accept conflict. Physical differences from humans are that they have tiny transparent colored fins on their elbows and ankles, their fingers and toes are also webbed.

Mech- This race is known as slaves to the kalamaro. These are the creations of the kalamaro while they appear to be human, on the inside they are completely made up of machines. Most cannot think for themselves but very few who are deemed worthy are gifted with human souls by their creators, no one knows how though. Physical differences from humans are their insides are made up of machines and their voices are monotone showing little to no emotion.

Insectee- This race is known to work and serve the hive. The insectees are ruled by the hive mindset and serve their queen without question, however if the queen dies they are forced to fend for themselves and make their own choices which most cant. There are three main groups of insectees they are the white, black, and red. The three queens have their own feelings on how the species should be led, white thinks inner peace is the way, black believes war is the way and red believes chaos is the way. Physical differences from humans are they have no body hair to speak of, their eyes are completely one color meaning no pupil, they can summon and extra pair of arms from within their sides and they have beetle wings they can bring out from their back.

Vampires- This race is known for its sense of honor. While most fear this race they are the most honorable race of them all, however they are right to be feared. They are not under the kalamaro's rule exactly, they are not viewed as a threat which is a mistake. They have powerful knights and are ruled under a monarchy. If the bloodlust gets to intense they have been known to become like a raging beast. Physical differences from humans are their slightly transparent skin, two fangs on each side of their mouth, and the fact that when they drink blood their eyes begin to turn red.

Centaur- This race is known for its rage and inner beast. The centaurs pride themselves on their inner beast and connection to the wild. They are the most dominant and aggressive of all the races, caring nothing for knowledge, common sense or honor. Their home is the wide open plains where they hunt. Physical differences from humans are the bottom half of their bodies are that of horses, while the top remains human.

Satyrs- This race is known as musicians and seducers. Most find the satyrs to be a great source of entertainment, however even more view them as beings of complete corruption. They play all instruments but they are known for their use of the pipe. The power of their seduction is not their looks although most are attractive but it's their words, they pray on the desires of others and promise to make their dreams come true. Physical differences from humans are their bottom half is that of a goat and they have small horns protruding from their foreheads.

Elementals- This race is known as sneaky shape shifters. They were nicknamed elementals long ago because of their ability to mimic any living thing no matter what it was, thus the belief they must have the elements inside them. They prefer to live lives in solitude, finding the company of others even their own kind to be annoying and unsettling. They are usually hired as assassins or thieves. Physical differences from humans are… nothing in their normal state you can tell no difference.

Demons- This race is known as the ancient evil. This race is one not much is known since it has been so long since any have seen them. It is known that their bloodlust is legendary as is their cruelty. They ruled this world for ages before the kalamaro came into power and banished them inside the earth. Physical differences from humans are they usually have slightly blue or red skin, eyes as black as night and hug horns growing out of their thick manes of hair.


	2. The Pole Pagan Gabriel

As Gabriel got out of school he whipped his long golden hair out of his equally golden eyes, he began to walk faster wanting to get as far away from the building as possible. The ministry was being a pain in the ass, all he had done was stop one of his professors from beating a child slave who sneezed out of turn. Two things he couldn't abide by slavery and child abuse. Gabriel's face fell at the thought of what happened to the child for being protected he was beat twice as bad and Gabriel had been restrained and forced to watch and be able to do nothing.

As he was heading home he passed a drako whose red serpent eyes watched him with interest, he eyed him as he walked by drako's were not meant to be trusted. Although he was not afraid to note this beings lithe athletic form, rippled muscled flesh with a few patches of emerald green scales. His clothes were the strangest part though, drakos were known to always wear battle armor and this one was wearing nothing but beggar wraps. None the less this race was natural born killers.

Gabriel feared that if he turned his back to him he would stick a knife  
in his gut without a second thought. Although there was a slight attraction, the fact that this  
being could be so lethal and dangerous had its edge but the boy was not stupid he knew that fast fiery passion could just as easily end in death by many ways that could confused with lust until the last minute.

When Gabriel finally got home he plopped down on the couch to get some sleep he had to be at work in about four hours. Ah yes the sex cauldron it was the local strip club, that place was also home to mostly trash nothing but men thinking that all there pretty coins could buy someone's affection. He growled slightly under his breath, but it could also be a lot of fun his mind wandered to all the ways he could use his magick and acrobatics to awe to the crowd. The club was brand new so they only had two dancers so far. Gabriel: The Pole Pagan, and Raven: The Primal Pleasure. Raven was ranked among his closest friends, they had grown up together when he first met raven the young wolfo was just a poor street urchin who he felt pity for and snuck food. As the years went on they became best friends that's why he worked at the sex cauldron, ravens "owner" forced him to work there since it was his establishment he had full run of whatever happened there.

When he arrived at the sex cauldron he looked around and noticed the raging crowd cheering for the dance they all wanted, he didn't pay it much mind though, it was samhains and that meant he worked all night because the witches were out and they wanted to see a witch dance. Truth be told the kalamoro didn't approve of one of their elite race being a trashy stripper but it was easier to pretend it just wasn't true I guess, plus it gave the other kalamoro a show and apparently that was ok with the "ministry". It was time to spice things up so he jumped on the stage and stood completely still like a statue until the music started he let his body feel the beat and answer the call.

After only a few movements the crowd quieted, he knew it was his outfit he didn't even need to dance to turn a few heads… but where was the "art" in that. He had made this costume himself by hand no magick involved, a simple yet small leather vest that showed off a small four pack, leather pants that hung on his hips like any second they would fall but they never did, leather boots that went a little above his knees, and a leather wrap around his upper arm. His piercings were alluring as well his ears wear pierced twice one set with amethyst studs, and the second with silver hoops. His tongue and bellybutton were pierced as well.

He decided to bring his hands to his own body and show them what they could only ever hope to get. His hands slowly slid down his leather vest as he started to dance then let his nails gently rake across his stomach and threw his head back as heard a few stifled moans he knew he had achieved the effect he wanted. He headed for the pole for it was what he was known for, as his hand slid along the already slightly slick surface his adrenaline hit a new high, he grabbed the pole and slid up and down in an impression of what he could do to a man he desired. During his third round he looked up and caught the crowd's eyes, which were lost in a haze of lust and awe, he couldn't let that look in their eyes stay he wanted to see it explode.

Acting more on instinct than rational thought he looked at the stage and forced the sides to burst into flames. As he started gyrating on the pole harder almost as if he was trying to reach his own end, he dropped to the floor and began to crawl through the flames towards the crowd. Halfway down the stage he stopped, sat on his knees, and arched his back looking at the ceiling. Rain began to fall on the stage as he still arched all the way back, began to gyrate again and swivel his arms and hands slowly and well practiced. He raised, flung his hair back and stood slightly swiveling his hips. Gabriel looked out into the eyes of his captive audience and saw the explosion he had desired.

After work as he was heading home Gabriel felt as though he were being watched but couldn't tell by whom, or from where so he quickened his pace. Once he was in he started to relax and prepared for bed, as he laid there quickly falling into the world of dreams he saw wars, death, famine, but also love and the longing for peace. A man stood in his dreams nothing more than a shadow with piercing blue eyes and blood on his hands.


	3. A slaves feeling's Raven

I sighed quietly, pushing past the crowd of fellow wolfo's in a vain effort of not touching anyone. I hated that, which is why I despised being here, but I needed food and that was the end of that argument right there. I winced when a laughing pair of younger males made it a point to separate and walk on either side of me, making sure to brush against me dramatically. I shuddered, and picked up my pace, trying to get home as fast as possible, and as safe as possible, without losing my sanity.

I hated being touched in general, and I could only push myself into ignoring the sensation when I was almost forcefully made to dance at my 'owner's' local bar and club. I had thought it harmless at first, but it was far from innocent, and I cringed, knowing that's why people in my home pack didn't really care for me other than the simple fact I was a dancer, a toy if they ever needed someone to warm their beds. I never enjoyed Eiji's company, and I hated it when he sold me off, but I couldn't escape it. I'd already tried.

Once in the safety of my burrow I collapsed on the large pillows adorning the floor, a nice perk with having my 'master' paying for my rent, after having set my one bag of food on the floor and closed my heavy eyelids. I wished I could have a decent night's sleep, but that would have been too much to ask. I resigned to my fate though, like I had so many times before, and stood to dress for 'work'. Master Eiji had a customer tonight, and if I had heard right, this was his brother coming in from the south side of Akhanre. It was a pack of hunters that were very withdrawn from society, and considered extremely dangerous, but I shivered anyway, hating my secret arousal at the threat.

I was strange, I know, but I could repress any of my own inner desires when it came to something like this, because it wasn't like anybody who ever had to purchase me, the local tavern whore, wanted to benefit to MY pleasure. Oh no, it was all about getting what they wanted when they wanted, and if they wanted me to look like I was enjoying their rape even if my body felt like ripping apart, then so be it. And I absolutely loathed having such a skill burned into my being, having practiced it over a little more than a decade and being forced to learn the tricks of the trade. It lowered my self-esteem a couple more points to even think about it.

So instead, I ignored it, and got up to dress for the club, moving to leave as soon as I was finished and hardening my heart in order to be able to survive the mental abuse I was bound to endure.


	4. Entering the scene

"Ohh... Ohhh Yah!" The Patrolman moaned and thrashed about, his hands grasped the head of  
the hooded figure kneeling before him. What began as a burglary arrest was now building into the most intense sexual experience of his life.

It only took him 30 seconds when he felt himself reaching the point of no return. It was happening so quickly, but the building pleasure felt like an erupting volcano. He'd never felt anything like this... it was like every inch of his body was a super sensitive sex organ and it was somehow being stimulated all over.

"Ohh! OHHH! YAH! I'm..... ARGGGHHH!!!" Quickly his organ wet and throbbing leaves the warm orifice of the hidden figure and it sprays across the hidden face. The guard's body was vibrating and tears streaked his face as streams of his essence poured out; copious,  
thick and in such volume the man was sure to be dehydrated following the encounter.

After an explosion that seemed to last for minutes, panting heavily, he collapsed on the corner, barely having the energy to remain conscious. The hooded figure stood, pulling back his hood and removing a small rag to wipe the release from his face. His face remained expressionless as he tossed the rag onto the semi-conscious man. "I believe the matter of my crime has been settled?"

The weak guard simply nodded and passed into a deep sleep and the man raised the hood over his head again and began walking away leaving the man weak and partially nude, drained from the encounter. "Works every time..." He whispered to himself as he walked down the dark street he approached several what appeared to be night clubs. "I am parched; I suppose a drink would be in order."

He entered one at random, stashing his recently acquired funds within his cloak and approached the bar. "Whiskey... Neat. And leave the bottle." He handed the bartender a large bill, tossed back his hood to reveal his long, luxurious hair and delicate beautiful features. He paid no attention to those now staring at him as he nursed his drink.

As he turned around to look on the entertainment, he jumped slightly as the stage went up in flames. Then he noticed what was on the stage slinking like a cat ready to pounce, the "cats" features were gorgeous. Both primal yet seductive. He had to have him to hear that scream and moan beneath him as he was ravaged without mercy, without even thinking the man realized he was rubbing himself through his pants.

Finally the pretty boys dance was over and he stepped off stage. As soon as he passed to leave his wrist was grabbed "my name is Thomas, what's yours?" the kid stopped and whipped his wrist out of Thomas's grip. "Gabriel, not that it's any of your business, ya know you're not allowed to touch the dancer's right?" the boy took a step back and looked him up and down as if just noticing him.

Thomas could tell Gabriel was nervous but he couldn't tell why, surely someone who worked at a dive like this was used to advances so he had to ask "What's wrong? Don't you like the way I look?" as he said this he continued to palm his crotch. That knocked Gabriel out of his trance "no you look fine I suppose if you go for that type of look… you just make me nervous… stay away from me ok." With that he walked away leaving Thomas to think on that most races even kalamaro couldn't sense that he was an elemental but somehow this brat could. He got up to follow the boy home.

It was uneventful following the little chippy home; however near the end of the walk he almost raced in like death was right behind him… well he was right in a way. Thomas decided to go back to the club to finish drinking… he would have to learn more about that kid.


	5. An Appointment Raven

I took a deep breath, inhaling the atmosphere of the familiar night club and shivering at the smell of fresh sex. It alerted me to what I was about to endure, and as I moved blindly through the maze of tightly weaved, sweaty bodies, I subconsciously walked towards the bar.

I was aloud free drinks for my work, that and the barkeep was one of my only friends. He was a sweet man, completely out of place in a seedy bar like this, but he had become a focal point. Everyone that was a regular here respected Marik's humor and good nature, even when newcomers found a quick dislike for the celibate bartender. I smiled at the tall, auburn Wolfo, his head hair sprinkled with gray and his large ears drooping slightly in his age. He returned the grin as I all but collapsed into an empty stool, never noticing the man seated next to me.

"Hey, cheer up Rave, tonight'll go by faster than you think."

I snorted playfully from the pillow of my arms on the counter, and I could almost feel his warm smirk and his hidden pity. He knew I didn't like to take sympathy, it only made me feel more worthless, but he allowed it to show anyway. A short glass was set in front of me not a moment later, Marik always serving me as soon as I arrived no matter how many people had been waiting before me, and I found the strength to push myself up and drink the iced Rum.

It was only then I noticed the thick aura of confidence and sexuality to my right, and chanced a glance from the side of my eye to see who was radiating such powerful control. It was another man, his race unknown to me at the moment because my brain wasn't fully functional, and the first thing I noticed was his long, dark hair. It was luxurious and clean, and for some reason I had the strangest urge to reach out and run my fingers through it. I resisted, and downed my order instead. I had an appointment to go to, and didn't relish the idea of another whipping for being late because of a mere stranger's handsome appearance. I was not allowed to touch anyway,  
even if I had the confidence to make such a bold advance, and said my thanks to Marik before making leave.

On an odd impulse I moved so that I brushed the stranger's back with my shoulder, and then hurried away in embarrassment at my own selfish, immature actions. I couldn't help but notice the way this man's back arched into my touch almost as if he was hyper sensitive…. I knew that feeling very well myself.

I nodded to the current dancer on stage, the thin man winking back before continuing with his show enthusiastically. This new guy was a temp so that I could continue my other duties and Gabriel could focus on his class's ministry rules or some shit like that. He was definitely no Gabriel or me but hey we were trained to be like this it wasn't about playing around. I could never dance that intense, because I didn't want to, but I could fake it and that's all Eiji cared about.

Eiji. I swallowed the lump in my throat quickly, before taking off my overcoat to reveal the tight black leather hot pants I had been ordered to wear and the chains around my neck, handing the trench to the bouncer guarding my Master's office. I walked in after that, feeling the blood in my veins run cold like they always did before an appointment, and sealed my fate for the night.


End file.
